Streak
Streak is a new Omnitrix alien unlocked by Ben sometime offscreen during the first season of Back in Action: Alien Universe, ergo used in the third season of Back in Action and the Shorts (written) episodes. He first appeared in Limited. He is voiced by Stripes in Ben 10: Alien Universe Unleashed. Appearance Streak has a ghost-like body resulting in the replacement of his legs with a tail. His tail appears to have two ends allowing ease of swimming. His head is surrounded in a comfortable gray natural material. Most of his body is a light purple-ish color, while the skin on his face and arm projectors have dark purple color. His arms are mere projections from the projectors on his shoulders, as his species does not naturally possess arms but instead uses the projectors. The arms are light purple and dark purple and are capable of cutting portals into existence. His upper tail is gray like the natural material around his head, while his lower tail is the light purple skin color seen on most of his body. He has eight eyes (four pairs), two on his head and six on his stomach, which are all green. The ones on his stomach are similar to Water Hazard's. His Omnitrix symbol is on the left side of his chest. Powers and Abilities *Streak can open portals into far-off locations (Ben has not mastered portals that go anywhere besides the planet he is on, or the Null Void). *Voice Box is an addition from the Omnitrix because Streak's species doesn't use their mouths, but instead their telepathy to talk to people in a certain range, or an individual. This makes communication through any type of technology unnecessary for them, although their mind can be "hacked" through very intelligent Galvan tech that is normally used by bounty hunters in search of an alien of Streak's species. *Telepathy (Ben isn't totally capable of controlling telepathy, as is with AmpFibian). *Energy Redirection (Can also be used to form objects out of said energy, as Ben exhibited in Limited) *Self-levitation Back in Action: Alien Universe *In Limited, Streak appeared for the first time, he was used to defeat Darkstar and send him off to a Plumber Maximum Security Null Void prison. *In The Sea's the Limit, his anger nearly overwhelms him to the point of killing Zombozo. The fact that Zombozo uses voice recognition to detonate a bomb after Streak asks Zombozo to say his final words causes him to get control of his anger to save Julie. *In Dial Z for Zombified, he is used to throw a zombie of Dr. Animo's creation into the Null Void. *In Missing Link, he is used to free Cyanne from Elena as an Aerophibian. *In Revelation, he is used to spy on Cooper. *In Man in the Stone Mirror, he is used to create a shortcut from the front of Gwen's house to her bedroom. *In Threat or Menace, he was used to fend off Darkstar for the second time. Appearances Back in Action: Alien Universe *''Limited (first appearance) *The Sea's the Limit'' *''Dial Z for Zombified'' *''Missing Link'' *''Revelation'' *''Man in the Stone Mirror'' *''Threat or Menace'' Shorts *''Moira's Presents'' Trivia *Streak's design is a mass-mixture of Benmummy, Ghostfreak, and the new Bugbite. *Stripes revealed that Streak was not one of the original 4 Unique Aliens to Back in Action, and that he was a last-minute addition. *Ben compares Streak to AmpFibian due to the inclusion of telepathy, levitating, and energy redirection as his powers (in Limited). *His voice sounds like a mixture of Ben/Upgrade and Ghostfreak. Category:Omnitrix aliens Category:BiA Exclusive Aliens Category:Ben 10: Alien Universe Chronology Category:Aliens